Back to Your HeartA Kuki and Wally fanfic
by Numbuh 347
Summary: Wally just asked her. The girl of his dreams to be his girlfriend. Then one day,mysteriously, Kuki finds Wally with another girl.  Can they fix this misunderstanding before it's too late?  I OWN THE NEW GIRL!


**(Regular POV)**

**"Look there she" Numbuh 2 said as he pointed to Numbuh 3. She was sitting on a bench sketching something. She was wearing he usual green shirt that was cut off at the elbow joint that got tight around the torso and was marked with black, a green headband with some strands falling on her face, black leggings and green legwarmers with her black shoes.**

**"I'm not so sure, Numbuh 2" Numbuh 4 said. He was wearing blue jeans and his striped white and orange sweatshirt. His haircut was as regular as ever.**

**They were in the park hiding behind a tree to the right and a little further from where Kuki is sitting.**

**"Come on, dude. What's the worst that could happen?" Hoagie asked. He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. He wore a sky blue shirt unbuttoned with an inside white shirt. He has pants like Numbuh 4 except they are brown. He no longer has an aviator hat because a brown cap took it's place showing most of his brownish/reddish hair. He kept the goggles.(Tip: see Op.K.I.S.S.)**

**"Um, I don't know. Maybe she could reject me and we'll never be friends again then I'll just have to rot in a corner until I die!" Wally responded.**

**"Numbuh 4, she's been your friend for 12 years. I think she's much more mature than that. And you're exaggerating"**

**"She still plays with Rainbow Monkeys. How's that 'mature enough?'"**

**"I see your point." Numbuh 2 sighed.**

**"Numbuh 4, if you don't she could marry some other guy and start a family with him and then you'll just grow up lonely. Do you really want that?"**

**"Well, no but-"Wally was interrupted by Hoagie saying. "Then, now's your chance to be with her!"**

**"I-um... you haven't asked Numbuh 5 yet!" Wally said. "Touché" responded Hoagie. **

**"Anyway, it isn't about me and Abby, it's about you and Numbuh 3."**

**"But-"Numbuh 4 started off. "But nothing! Just go!" Numbuh 2 shoved Numbuh 4 to the ground a little bit away from the tree.**

**"Alright, alright, I'm going. Yeesh, he's got some serious problems." Wally muttered as he made his way to where Numbuh 3 sat.**

**"Hey, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said when he got to the bench.**

**"Hi, Numbuh 's up?" Kuki replied.**

**"Nothing much. Can I join you?" "Sure!"**

**Numbuh 3 scooted over and patted the space next to her. Numbuh 4 sat down.**

**"So, Numbuh 3...What are you drawing?" Wally asked her. He leaned over to look.**

**"The park scenery" she replied as she motioned with her hand to the scene.**

**The sky was near sunset but it wasn't sunset yet. The clouds were all puffy and there were flowers everywhere.**

**It was quiet for a couple seconds.**

**"Uh, Kuki?" Wally asked.**

**"Hmm?" Kuki said.**

**"Well, I have something to tell you and it can't wait any longer." He had a light blush on his cheeks.**

**"Yes?" Kuki batted her eyes. She laid her sketch book on the bench and leaned closer to Numbuh 4.**

**"Well, uh...I know we've been friends ever since we first met so um... I thought that it was time to tell you that err..."His blush got darker.**

**"What is it Wally?" Kuki said dreamily. She started to blush.**

**"I think that um, (ahem) you've been a great friend and I want you to keep up the good work."**

**Numbuh 3's blush started to fade.**

**"Oh, alright. Thanks"**

**They both turned away from each other looking at the ground.**

**"Kuki?" Wally said as he quickly turned his head around to face her.**

**Kuki spun her head around to face him too.**

**"Yeah?" She asked.**

**"That wasn't what I really wanted to tell you." Wally replied.**

**"Then what is it Wally?"**

**"Um, you see the thing that I've always wanted to tell you was that" He sighed. "The truth is I-I-I" Wally cleared his throat. He blushed a dark red.**

**"I-I love you, Kuki..."**

**"What?" She asked him in a slight whisper.**

**"I said I Lo-" " I know what you said. I just didn't know you felt this way, for me..."**

**"Well, I do..." 4 said calmly.**

**"Wally? I-" She started off. "No, I get it Numbuh 3. I knew you would reject me'Numbuh 4 started to get up" I guess I can just go back to the tree house and then-"**

**He got cut off by Numbuh 3 grabbing his hand. He turned his head halfway just to see her face with a light blush and her sweet smile.**

**"Wally, it's okay. I- I love you, too."**

**Numbuh 4 turned around and let out a soft sigh of relief.**

**"That's good."**

**The sun started to set but they didn't notice that. They only had eyes for each other.**

**Kuki stood up. She faced him. Emerald to violet.**

**"So does this mean we're together now?" Numbuh 3 asked in a whispery tone. "Yeah, I guess it does." Numbuh 4 said.**

**They moved closer to each other. Kuki put her hands around his neck and Wally put his hands on her waist.**

**They leaned in slowly...**

**CAW CAW CAW! A crow soared between them and they separated, quickly opening their eyes. They both let out a soft gasp.**

**They turned back to each other and thought of how close they were then pulled away.**

**They weren't used to this yet. They noticed the sky was turning into shades of yellow and orange.**

**"Um, we'd uh, better get back to the tree house. It's getting pretty late." He said as he used his thumb to point to the direction the tree house was in.**

**"Yeah, we should." She replied.**

**So they linked hands and went back to the tree house.**


End file.
